


「少佐と自動書記人偶」

by anninfall



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 有原著小说的剧透
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anninfall/pseuds/anninfall
Summary: 依然是碎片化的时间线。有原著小说的剧透。不介意的话，请愉快地食用。





	「少佐と自動書記人偶」

00.

时间会治愈悲痛，请沿着记忆行走， 因为没有什么比爱更无价、更高洁、更虔诚、更永恒……

01.

一个麻袋被小心翼翼地放在圆桌上。年轻的陆军少佐很快就注意到，里面有活物的动静。

“这是什么？”墨绿色的瞳眸里迸射出决绝的杀意。

“别紧张，基尔伯特，我说过了，这是我送给你的礼物。”拥有相同颜色眼睛的海军大佐发出意义不明的笑声，“一件听话又称手的兵器，相信我，你会喜欢的。”

基尔伯特警惕地拔出佩剑，伸手去解麻袋的绳子。

“我们还没有给它取名字。”

兄长大人口中的“它”，是个纤细瘦弱的小女孩。

一股混杂了雨水、铁锈、垃圾、污血和野兽皮毛的恶臭从她身上传来，那是只有在环境最恶劣的监狱里才会闻到的味道。仔细看去，女孩的脖子上扣着和牲畜一样的项圈。几块黑得看不出原本颜色和质地的破布包裹着她脏兮兮的身体。

一个从下水道里捞出来的脏小孩。基尔伯特想，她需要好好地清洗身体，再送到最近的医院去疗养一段时间。

可是当女孩抬起头来看向他时，见惯了大世面的陆军少佐仍觉得呼吸一窒。

这个女孩，有着一双可以与天使媲美的漂亮蓝眼睛。那既不是天空的蔚蓝也不是海洋的湛蓝，而是一种比星空还要灵动的流光溢彩。

满身狼藉的女孩面无表情地直视着面前的基尔伯特，再没有其它动作。

时间凝固了几秒种后，女孩似乎腻了，转头望向他身后的海军大佐。

迪特福利特慢吞吞地走过来，拎起还装着女孩的麻袋就往外走：“你如果不想要它，我就只能送给别人了。”

基尔伯特抓住他的手，愤怒地斥责道：“她只是个不到十岁的孩子！兄长大人，你已经堕落到开始干拐卖幼童的龌龊勾当了吗？！”

迪特福利特看着被美色蒙蔽了双眼的弟弟，恼怒地皱起眉头，将麻袋扔进他的怀里：“我已经说过了，它是一件武器，只能是一件武器。你绝对不能对它产生任何感情，就算是怜悯都不行。”

基尔伯特惊讶地发现，那个令所有海盗闻风丧胆的海军大佐在看向怀中少女时，眼底竟流露出些许胆怯与紧张。

不畏天地的兄长大人居然在惧怕着这个手无寸铁的小女孩？！

“我会带走她的。”基尔伯特郑重承诺道，“如果你只是想把一个自己控制不了的孩子转交出去的话，那么我就不客气地接手了。”

“亲爱的弟弟，你绝对能把这件兵器用得很好。”迪特福利特如释重负地走过来，拍了拍女孩的头，“开心一点，小怪物，你有一位温柔的新主人了。”

基尔伯特脱下军大衣披在女孩的身上，牵起她的手准备离开，却被兄长的下属拦住了去路。

“别着急，基尔伯特。”大佐扯下女孩身上的大衣，拽着她走向一个密闭的空房间，“我还没有教你这件武器的正确用法不是吗？过来看看吧，我无知的弟弟啊，看看你刚刚接手的到底是怎样恐怖的一个东西。”

“她不是个东西！迪特福利特！为什么你们要如此残酷地对待一个尚未成年的幼童？！”

“赶紧过来！接下来即将上演的剧情，就算你吐了，我也会抠开你的眼皮强迫你看清楚它的真面目。”大佐的脸上有冷汗滴下，似乎想起了什么骇人的场景。

基尔伯特怀疑地走进房间，房门在他身后缓缓关上。

兄长的声音如惊雷般在他耳边炸响：“欢迎光临，这里是罗刹地狱最深处的修罗场。”

02.

“哇啊——”一声惊呼，刚升职不久的陆军中佐揪着被角，掉到了床下。

勤务兵急急地敲了敲门：“基尔伯特中佐，您没事吧？”

“没事没事，只是不小心踢到了脚趾而已。”中佐随口编了个理由，从地上爬起来，挠了挠还不太清醒的脑袋，想起今天中午要到陆军部去接受大佐阶级章的授勋。

兄长打来电话道贺时，语气是一如既往的散漫慵懒：“听说你要破格升职了？看来当初你把那件武器带到战场上去是相当明智的决定嘛。既可以用它建立军功，又能防身暖床……”

“兄长大人！”基尔伯特打断了他的挑衅，无奈地问，“你是特意来挖苦我的吗？”

“哈哈哈，你还是老样子啊，基尔，总是这么刻板又无趣，跟死去的老爹一模一样。”

“没其它事的话，我挂了。”

“等等，你平时就是这样对待长官来电的吗？”已经升为海军少将的迪特福利特半开玩笑地抱怨道，声音里却透露出一丝焦虑。

基尔伯特迅速扫了一眼自己的四周，压低声音问道：“出什么事了吗，兄长大人？”

听筒里沉默了两秒后才重新响起兄长的声音：“不是什么大事，只是前几天偶遇了你家的人偶小姐，没想到被你养成了那样诱人的女子，害我连着做了好几天的春梦哈哈哈哈……她向我打听你的事情，当然了，我是不会为了女人而出卖自己亲弟弟的。”

“你跟她说了什么？”基尔伯特努力让自己的声音听起来沉稳有力，但还是抑制不住舌尖上的颤抖。

“什么也没说，基尔，我发誓我什么也没说。”迪特福利特急急解释道，“那个红毛，还记得吗？你众多的战友之一。那家伙走过来拉走了她，像是生怕我把她吃了似的。看不出来，你们陆军全都是些具有骑士精神的绅士啊……”

“兄长大人，她已经不是一件武器了。她的名字叫做‘薇尔莉特’。”

“我知道，‘薇尔莉特·伊芙加登’。战争一结束，你就迫不及待地把她藏到那种富贵人家的族谱里，真的没问题吗？不过，这么富有诗意的姓氏倒也符合你的爱好。”

“我还有事，兄长大人，等你从海上回来的时候我们再见面详谈吧。”

在基尔伯特放下电话前，迪特福利特还是问出了那个久悬于心的问题：“基尔，你在后悔吗？”

“你指的是什么？”

“后悔把你的人偶公主放归凡尘，或者，后悔当初把她卷入战争。”

基尔伯特一言不发地挂掉了电话，然后一拳砸在墙壁上。几个收发室的职员瑟瑟发抖地端坐在书桌前，看着这个平日里不苟言笑的中佐满脸怒气地走了出去。

“刚才，中佐是在跟迪特福利特少将通电话吗？”

“没听说他们两兄弟有这么水火不容啊？”

“难道是因为女人有什么纠葛？”

“诶？原来中佐大人也有为了女人发火的时候啊？”

“布甘比利亚家族的血统真是可怕！”

03.

基尔伯特难以置信地看着眼前的一切都被染上了鲜艳的血色。

进入房间还不到一刻钟，十多个身强体壮还携带者锋利兵器的死囚被干净利落地处死，甚至没来得及发出几声闷哼或哀嚎。有的人还保持着举起刀枪的姿势，就被割下了脑袋。

鲜血像河流一样浸湿了整个房间。女孩全身浴血，就这样站在那里望着他们，脸上没有任何惊慌或紧张的神色。基尔伯特到底没有吐出来，只是愣愣地呆立在原地。

“恭喜你，基尔，从今以后，它是你的所有物了。”

虽然在性格上跟那位不拘小节狂放洒脱的海军兄长截然相反，但血缘的羁绊让两位布甘比利亚的军人有着同样的睿智、冷静以及伪装自己的高超技巧。

他们在面临紧急事态时，都会尽量在最短的时间内理清思路，结合自己已有的或是从他人那里借鉴到的经验，来为眼前的状况下一个准确的结论，然后在脑海中模拟出尽可能多的解决方式，最后选择出最合适的方法一举拿下所有难题。

所以，基尔伯特用了一分钟时间理清目前自己所处的状况，用了两分钟思考今后所有可能遇到的问题和解决方法。最终他决定，跟兄长达成一致，将这个女孩作为武器进行使用。

即便后来，迪特福利特对他那些言行不一的举动抱持着怀疑态度，但也不好说破。谁知道自己这个固执的弟弟是真的没开窍还是假装迟钝呢？

在推卸责任和明哲保身这方面，迪特福利特是个优秀的懦夫。

04.

“薇尔莉特，还记得我吗？霍金斯，之前我们见过两次。”红头发的男人对病床上的人偶解释道，“战争结束了，基尔伯特把你托付给了我。这么说，你能理解吗？”

“少佐，不需要我了吗？”

“啊，不是这样的。战后有很多事情需要处理的，那家伙也不容易，你也知道，他毕竟是军事家族的儿子嘛，大哥又是那么一个浪荡子……”

“少佐，还活着是吗？”

红发的男人悄悄握紧了藏在裤兜里的手，敷衍地说：“……差不多该收拾行李了吧？接下来我会送你去伊芙加登家里。那是少佐特意为你选择的家庭，夫妻俩都是善良又体贴的好人，你会过得很幸福……”

“不需要。”

“什么？”

病床上的人偶挣扎着下了地：“如果少佐不需要我的话，就请您把我扔到其它地方去吧，随便哪儿都行，就只是，不要把我留在那种温暖的地方……”

05.

在见识过女孩的可怖之后，基尔伯特绝不会再把她比喻成天使。

然而，当家里的女仆把那个脏兮兮的女孩梳洗打扮一番，领到基尔伯特面前时，他又一次被她那摄人心魄的美给震惊了。

让所有宝石都失去了光彩的蓝色瞳眸，里面仿佛涌动着泉水的涟漪。金色的长发宛如满载着星辉的银河，却又闪耀着太阳般温暖的光芒。一身吹弹可破的洁白肌肤，比东方的陶瓷还要晶莹剔透。女孩被繁琐的蕾丝衬裙和华美的珠宝首饰装扮起来，美得像是一幅来自天国的画卷。

女仆在一旁感叹道：“真是个精致的人偶娃娃！”

对，比起虚无缥缈的天使，还是比喻成人偶更贴切一些。基尔伯特想，至少她是看得见摸得着的，我一伸手就能抓住她。

“你叫什么名字？”

女孩仰头看着基尔伯特，张了张嘴，什么声音都没有发出来。

“我给你取一个名字吧。”年轻的少佐蹲下身来与女孩平视，“你有什么喜欢的东西吗？”

女孩依然面无表情，不言不语。

真是个让人头疼的人偶娃娃。

基尔伯特开始回忆自己读过为数不多的几首诗歌，琢磨着从里面挑一个富含深意的词出来当做女孩的名字。

这样的美丽动人，得取个配得上她的名字。

女孩静静地看着他苦思冥想，无动于衷。

一只蝴蝶飞过来，落在女孩颜色鲜艳的丝带上。基尔伯特转头看去，正看见不远处的一株紫罗兰，亭亭玉立，含苞待放。

“薇尔莉特。”基尔伯特轻唤出声，“薇尔莉特怎么样？是一种很美的紫色小花的名字。希望有一天，你能成为一位配得上这个名字的令人倾心的女性。”

女孩对这个名字没有发表任何意见，只是在基尔伯特又一次叫她“薇尔莉特”的时候，轻启朱唇，说出了降生于世后的第一句话：“少佐。”

欢欣雀跃的基尔伯特兴奋地一把抱住了她。而她对这一举动也并不抗拒。

这算是，成功迈出了教育的第一步吧。

06.

“你在后悔当初把她卷入战争吗？”

那还用说吗？从察觉到自己真实感情的那一刻起，每分每秒都在后悔。

由于从小就受到严格的精英教育，基尔伯特有着正常的是非价值观，也具备凡人都有的人性和感情。但他生在布甘比利亚家族，注定将在军队的磨练中学会冷酷和残忍。

自从兄长对“武器”的使用方式进行了详尽的说明后，基尔伯特就把“她是一件武器”这件事深深印在了脑海里。所以，他让军方知道了她的存在，任由她在众目睽睽的处刑场上做屠戮的表演，甚至还教授她军事理论带她上战场。24小时都把她禁锢在身边，一刻都不曾分开过。

那时候，莱顿沙夫特里希的陆军特工队里流传着这样的谣言：骁勇善战的少佐私藏着一个漂亮的人偶。

总有好奇心旺盛的士兵想去一探究竟。

不过，再旺盛的好奇心跟活下去的求生欲相比，都轻贱如粪土。可惜真正领悟到这个道理的人，都已经化作粪土。

第一批趁着长官不在而夜闯营帐的士兵一共有三个，都是虎背熊腰的莽汉，被人灌了几杯酒，怂恿了几句，就乐颠颠地摸进了少佐的帐篷。

再没有人见过那三个人。而负责后勤工作的勤务兵在替少佐清洗衣物的时候，发现了三件沾满了鲜血的超大号男士军装。

从野外露营转移到室内基地后，新编入了一千个新兵。

这一次的新兵大多是从市井流氓里抓来的壮丁，个个都满嘴脏话，桀骜不驯。

很快，就有了第二批、第三批夜袭的勇士。

于是，薇尔莉特对着鼻青脸肿倒在地上的十几个壮汉露出烦恼的表情：“你们这样忤逆上级，让我非常困扰。少佐说不允许我再减少军队的战力了，可我又不能对你们的逾越行为坐视不理。为什么就不能安静地呆在睡床上闭上眼睛呢？”

“我知错了！放过我吧！求你了！我再也不敢了！真的！再也不会来了！”唯一还能好好说话的那个士兵有着一头张扬的绿色卷发，连声告饶，“我保证，我们什么都不会说的！今晚就当我们没有来过！谁都不会知道在这里发生了什么！”

“少佐也不知道？”

“对对对！少佐也不会知道的！这样你也不用感到困扰了对吧？”

美丽的少女歪着头思索了一会儿，最后也只是躺回床铺，盖上了被子：“我没有权限做决定，还是等少佐回来审判你们吧。”

被敲碎了膝盖骨的一个士兵想爬出房间，他刚在地上滚了一圈，就被飞过来的一把斧头斩断了几个脚趾头，当即惨叫出声。

“你很吵。”冷酷无情的人偶的声音从床上传来。

士兵用手捂住嘴，眼里尽是痛苦的泪水。他在心里把自己会说的脏话都骂了一遍，诅咒每一个诱骗他来夜袭试胆的混蛋。

直到一声轻微的开门声响起，年纪尚轻的少佐披着风尘与雪霜出现在门外。而杀人不眨眼的人偶早已等在门后，敬了一个标准的军礼：“欢迎回来，少佐。”

基尔伯特扫了一眼地上的伤员，一边脱着军大衣一边跟薇尔莉特说着日常的对话：“雪停了，气温会下降。我听说昨天发放了冬季的棉衣，你去换上。”

“是的，少佐。在那之前，我想先向你汇报昨晚……”

“去穿上，薇尔莉特。如果你着凉的话，明天下午的作战会议就不用跟来了。”

“是的，少佐。”

还穿着淡薄单衣的人偶听话地走到衣柜前，取出折叠整齐的新衣，然后旁若无人地宽衣解带。

旭日升起的微弱阳光，经过冰雪的折射照进窗来，映衬着少女无暇的脖颈、手腕和不盈一握的纤细腰身，因失血而陷入恍惚的伤员们一瞬间还以为自己已经到达了天国。

突然，所有人感觉背脊一凉，像是被人从云端踢下了地狱。

一群人惨白着脸色回头。

少佐墨绿色的瞳孔里正闪现着幽幽的冷光。那是饱含着杀意，注视着猎物的狠绝目光。

所有人知情识趣地低下了头，再不敢乱瞟一眼。

对室内发生的一切浑然不觉的人偶，在把头套进那件宽大的毛衣后，因静电作用被缠住了头发，尝试了几次都挣脱不开，只得气闷地站在原地大喘气。

“噗”原本还目露凶光的少佐在视线对上那一坨可笑的黄色毛球时，终于破了功。

他笑着走过去替他心爱的人偶梳理着纠缠在一起的乱发：“薇尔莉特，下次遇到这种一个人束手无策的情况时，你可以向我发出求救的信号。”

“求救信号？”蔚蓝与碧绿的瞳眸相交，少女的眼里尽是未知的深潭，“我该怎么做？”

“让我想想，简短一点的比较方便吧。例如说……”基尔伯特轻咳一声，放轻了声线说，“喵~”

“喵~”人偶学得惟妙惟肖。

地上的伤员们集体爆发出一片哀嚎。他们都清楚地知道，这位一人千面的少佐绝不会留他们活在这世上了。

他们于当日被集体遣返到战线后方的炮台堡垒里，并在两天后死于敌方战机的轰炸。

后来，战事扩大。少佐不得不携带着漂亮人偶在战壕里冲锋陷阵。穿着军装的人偶喜欢直接用斧头劈开敌人的头颅和身体，所以她总是第一个冲进敌营展开近身战的主力。但没有人会感谢她，除了少佐以外，没有人把她看做普通的人类。非人的武器自然是不需要感谢的。

于是，传言就变成了：骁勇善战的少佐私藏着一个漂亮的自动杀人人偶。

07.

当薇尔莉特拉住迪特福利特的衣袖，用楚楚可怜的眼神向他提问时，惊出了一身冷汗的海军少将及时稳住了心神，没有被她那让星空都黯然失色的美丽所蛊惑，而是摆出前任主人的傲慢神情，拒绝回答一切与基尔伯特相关的问题。

“能在这里见到您真是太好了。”他听到人偶用清澈悦耳的声音对自己说，“都是因为您，我才能够与那个人相遇。对于迪特福利特大人的馈赠，我由衷地表示感谢。即使您什么都不能告诉我，但是您的沉默已经验证了我的一个猜想。”

“真是想不到，竟然能从你的嘴里听到猜想这个词语。”

“是的，少佐教会了我文字和语言。而我现在正在努力学习深埋在文字和语言背后，那些错综复杂的感情。等到与少佐重逢的那一天，不知道他会不会对我的进步给予奖励呢。”

“你觉得，你还能再见到那个薄情的家伙吗？”

名为薇尔莉特的人偶露出了疑惑的表情：“薄情的家伙？我无法理解您说的是谁？”

哈哈，看来军队的教育还是很彻底的嘛。刚以为她被改造成出色的淑女了，这不是又变成麻木的机器用语了吗？

想到弟弟未来的情路多舛，迪特福利特愉快地点上一支雪茄，决定做个闲散的看客，隔岸观火。

08.

授勋的流程结束后，年轻的陆军大佐开始了一天的工作。

时间是午后一点三十分，基尔伯特坐在新的办公室里批阅自己麾下特别攻击部队提交的文件。两名勤务兵安静地进进出出，将大佐原来办公室里的资料有序地放进更大的书柜里。

“大佐，今早的报纸有些皱了，需要再为您熨烫一下吗？”新来的勤务员举起晨报问道。

“不用了，放那儿吧。”向来以严谨著称的大佐忽然想起什么，拿起报纸来翻了翻，又说，“还是麻烦你帮我熨一下吧，这份报纸我还没有看完。”

“好的。”

勤务兵打开报纸，一眼就看到了首页那张占了大半篇幅的照片。

晨报的头版头条是关于第一条横贯大陆的蒸汽火车举办启程仪式的消息。照片上却是一个提着小型拉杆箱的美丽淑女。

年纪尚小的勤务兵才刚来陆军部报道没两天，既没有经历过大佐的斯巴达教育，也不曾体验过大佐的修罗式鞭笞。所以他想都没想，就扬起首页的那张报纸凑到书桌前：“大佐，您听说过自动书记人偶吗？”

“喂，你这家伙怎么可以这样跟大佐说话！？”熟知大佐脾性的老勤务兵严厉地训斥着不知天高地厚的新人，“还不赶紧向大佐道歉，回来好好工作！”

有着一双蓝眼睛的新人少年紧张地敬了个不太标准的军礼：“对不起大佐，请恕我冒犯您了。”

大佐盯着报纸上的那张黑白照片，眼神飘忽起来：“我知道的，自动书记人偶。它们是在机械人偶方面颇具权威的奥兰多教授特意为失去视力的作家妻子发明的一种记录型机械人偶。战后，像自动书记人偶一样从事代笔工作的人们也被叫做‘自动书记人偶’。目前，C·H邮政公司的薇尔莉特·伊芙加登，是代笔界内最受欢迎的自动书记人偶。”

“大佐知道的真清楚呢，您也找自动书记人偶写过信吗？”少年勤务兵开心地跟大佐聊了起来。

“我还没有那样的勇气。也许再过几年，我就能召来那位业内公认最好的自动书记人偶，让她为我写一封忏悔信了。”大佐一手摩挲着照片上的丽人，一手拍了拍少年的头，“好了，回去工作吧。”

看着大佐平易近人地跟新人下属进行着普通的对话，老勤务兵呆立在书柜前，半天没回过神来。

蓝眼睛的少年走过去戳了戳他的肩膀：“前辈，大佐其实是个很温柔的人嘛。为什么大家都说大佐是不苟言笑的冷血长官呢？虽然黑色的眼罩确实有点吓人啦，可那是为了保卫国家才受的伤不是吗？”

老勤务兵气呼呼地出门去拿小木桌和熨斗，将少年的追问抛在了身后。

少年小声地问他：“找自动书记人偶代笔写信，原来是一件需要勇气的事情吗？”

09.

“少佐！”自断双臂的少女趴在基尔伯特的身边哭泣，“我不懂，爱是什么？”

真是失败啊，基尔伯特这样想，我不仅没有教过她什么叫做美丽，连爱是什么都忘记了告诉她……这大概就是报应吧。我一直欺骗着她，假装自己对她没有感情，甚至连我自己都被骗进去了。到头来，临终之前想要把爱意传达给所爱之人的时候，她却接收不到……真是让人羞耻又绝望的死法……

自动杀人人偶头一次哭得撕心裂肺：“我不懂，少佐……明明是你说的，我的两任主人都是这样对我说的，我只是个武器，是你们杀人的工具，我需要做的就只是接受你们‘杀’的命令而已……我不懂……如果少佐你说的是真的，那我究竟是为了什么在杀人呢？又是为了什么会这样孤独地活在世上呢？我不懂啊，少佐……你说的爱是什么？是要丢下我一个人离开的意思吗？……少佐，我真的不懂……”

耳畔的哭声越来越小，基尔伯特知道自己大限将至。他艰难地睁开没有受伤的那只眼，注视着那个跟记忆里脏兮兮的小孩重合在一起的少女，重复着这样的话：“薇尔莉特，快跑，活下去，我爱你……逃离军队，好好活下去，记得我爱你啊……快跑吧……”

“什么？少佐，你是在对我下命令吗？请对我下命令吧，就算死我也会把您救出去的……少佐，请对我下令……”失去了双臂的少女只能用头去触碰基尔伯特渐渐失去温度的身体，“对我下达命令吧，少佐，我一定会完成任务的……不要留我一个人……”

我爱你啊，薇尔莉特。

10.

当落日西沉到地平线上时，蒸汽火车被劫的消息已经不胫而走，包括陆军和海军同时出动，迅速拦截了劫匪的退路；包括诞生于布甘比利亚家族的基尔伯特大佐发动奇袭，成功救下了火车上的全体旅客。  
　  
霍金斯给自己点了一根雪茄，吞云吐雾间还不忘骂几句给自己挖坑的老战友。就因为被劫持的火车将要在某个偏僻乡下的车站停靠，就让他在短短几个小时的时间内买下一整座村庄？！一番装腔作势的威逼利诱后，自己肯定被全村的人拉进黑名单了！

用红头绳盘着精致发辫的自动书记人偶，美丽得仿佛来自另一个时空。此刻，正依偎在陆军大佐的怀里，哭得梨花带雨。

特攻部队在疏散人群后，将车站围得水泄不通。只要他们一回头，就能看见那个平日里比阎魔还恐怖的独眼长官正面红耳赤地抱着怀里哭泣的淑女，手足无措得像个十五岁的少年。

第二天姗姗来迟的海军少将在听说了这件事后，回去把负责开船的舵手狠狠痛批了一顿。错过自家弟弟孩子气的现场，迪特福利特觉得这比输掉一整艘船的炮台都还要懊丧。

11.

“你是什么时候知道的？”带着黑色眼罩的大佐问身边哭红了眼的自动书记人偶。他们正在返回首都莱顿的路上，火车开得很稳，车厢里除了他们，空无一人。

“我从未相信过，少佐已经离开人世的消息。我总觉得，您就在我的身边。”眼前的女子已不再是那个连“美丽”是什么意思都不知道的无知少女了，她能读懂话语中的言外之意，也能从表情中窥探到一些隐秘的人心，“不过，跟利特福利特大人的再会，让我更加确信了这件事。”

“他对我说谎了吗？”

“不，他确实什么也没有告诉我。但正因为这样，我才更加确信而已。”

“你长大了呢，薇尔莉特。”

“真的吗？我没有辜负您为我取的这个名字吗？”

“啊，你现在已经能够理解自己名字你的深意了吗？”

“紫罗兰的花语是永远的忠诚、抓住幸福的机会，以及永恒的爱。少佐，我一直在努力思考，临别前，您对我说的最后一句话到底是什么意思。为了弄清楚爱是什么，我拜托社长、就是霍金斯先生，让我从事自动书记人偶的工作。有很多人会说少佐当初对我说过的那句话，我也渐渐开始理解那句话中饱含着感情和心愿了。”

“现在有答案了吗？”

“是的。我已将答案烙印在心中。”

“那么，告诉我你的答案吧。”

“在此之前，可以先问一个问题吗？”

“当然。无论什么，只要是你想知道的，我都谁告诉你。”基尔伯特紧握住双拳，做好了将自己内心的阴暗面全部解剖出来进行坦白的准备。

自动书记人偶用冰凉的机械手一根根掰开他的手指，与他十指相扣：“我想问，我有成为一位配得上这个名字的令人倾心的女性吗？”

啊，她在意的是这个吗？虔诚又圣洁的自动书记人偶小姐，担心的从来就不是主人抛弃她的原因，而是自己是否成为了能够让主人倾心的样子吗？

大佐和第一次听见他心爱的人偶说话那次一样，兴奋地将她拥入怀中。只是这一次，还加上了一个饱含着爱意的吻。

12.

穿着蓝白相间的洋裙，胸前佩戴着祖母绿的宝石胸针，一头金发让夜空中最亮的星星都相形见绌。毫无瑕疵的、宛如满月般皎洁的自动书记人偶，一手撑着蕾丝阳伞一手提着拉杆箱，踩着绀青色的长筒皮靴，走进了陆军司令部的大门。

有着漂亮蓝眼睛的勤务兵为她引路，一路上喋喋不休地讲述着独眼长官从清早开始就一反常态的紧张与怪异。

“呵呵。”美丽的自动书记人偶笑着说，“他大概昨晚也没睡好。如果你在他的床头放上一本诗集，他一定会睡得很香。”

勤务兵刚想提问，无奈已经走到了长官的门口。

“基尔伯特少将，您预约的自动书记人偶到了。”

“哗啦——啪——吱呀——”室内连续传来撞倒水杯的声音、重物落地的声音、椅子大幅移动的声音……

“基尔伯特少将！您没事吧？”勤务兵急急地敲门。

“没事没事，只是不小心踢到了脚趾而已。”

“呵呵。”美丽的自动书记人偶又笑了起来，“还是老样子呢，找借口都只会这一个。”

欢笑起来的容颜说不出的光艳动人，年轻的勤务兵不禁看直了眼：“您还真是一位爱笑的女士。”

“是吗？”自动书记人偶露出惊讶的表情，“我还是第一次被人这样说。”

“进来吧。”少将威严的声音从门内传来。

“您请进。”

“谢谢。”

自动书记人偶推开少将的房门，挺直了背脊走进去，放下手里的阳伞和拉杆箱后，她提起裙裾，行了一个标准的淑女见面礼：“只要是雇主的要求，无论何处都能够赶来。自动书记人偶上门服务，我是薇尔莉特·伊芙加登，竭诚为您服务，客人。”

“咳咳，好了，薇尔莉特，你就别玩了……”

这是门被锁上之前，勤务兵从门缝里偷听到的最后一句话。

13.

“客人，您想要写一封什么样的信件，寄给何处的谁呢？”

“……我还没有想好。”

“那么，我会等到客人想好的时候再来叨扰的。”

“给我讲讲你自己的故事吧，也许听听了你的故事以后，我就能够像你一样坦率地说出了。”

“真是让人困扰的客人啊……从哪个故事开始好呢？您对独自住在山庄里的小说家有兴趣吗？听说他现在已经是著名的剧作家了。或者是在古老建筑中相依为命的可爱母女，那位小姐实在是一位坚强的女子。还有被战争夺走了双亲的兄妹，他们带我见识到了城市里最美的风景……”

“就从那座孤岛的故事开始吧。”

“孤岛？是指理想乡的半神传说吗？勒克斯现在已经是社长不可或缺的秘书了哦，她是我结交的第一位挚友……”

“不，我说的是更早以前的故事。在一座空无一人的孤岛上，一个小孩独自住在那里。突然有一天，一伙凶神恶煞的海军上了岛。他们发现了那个小孩，也发现了小孩极具威胁性的攻击力。于是，海军的领队把那个小孩抓了回来……我说的，是在海军登陆前，小孩一个人在孤岛上生活的故事。”

“喂喂喂，你这不是彻底把我当成坏人了吗？这丫头当时杀掉了我一整个船队的人，所有人！就剩我一个人还活着！而且不是我把她抓回来的，是她自己跟着我上船的！不如说，我到哪儿她就跟到哪儿。只有上帝知道，我现在怎么会这么心平气和地跟你们坐在一起喝茶聊天！？”

“呵呵。”自动书记人偶又笑了起来，如雪花般纯洁无瑕，似月光般高贵优雅，令一整片花园都失去了原有的芳华。

 

[END]


End file.
